I Didn't Want To Be Saved
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Meggie died a year ago, and Dustfinger was still trying desperately to bring her back. When he does bring her back, what happens when he learns that she didn't want to be saved? **DISCONTINUED**
1. Prologue

_**I don't know why I made this… I own nothing. Except the guy who wants his book to be fixed in Chapter 1. Meggie's 16. And she's in school. I have no idea what's actually going on in my own story right now.**_

Prologue

After weeks of cutting, she finally had it. No one seemed to care. In her eyes, everything was falling apart for her. No one payed any attention to her, only Resa. And when Farid announced that he was dating Brianna, she broke. Not only was everyone paying attention to Resa, and she wasn't getting any love, but the one person she thought would be with her was gone.

No one even noticed that when she went to school, she was bullied.

Now, she was running with tears. She didn't bother to cover up her cut spouting blood from the silver blade of a knife. She continued running until she made it to the river.

She stared down into it. This was it. This was her end. All pain would end there. Not even death could compare to the pain she was feeling in life. Not even cutting herself.

Then, she took one step towards the water and jumped in. In her last moments, she curled her lips up into a bitter smile. _You don't care. I'm gone now. You can say good bye to Meggie Folchart, _she thought, and then Meggie's life finally faded away.

**LINE BREAK!**

The next day, Mo wandered into Meggie's room to find that she wasn't there. He was going to tell her that he was going out with Resa. He figured she was in the library so he checked there. She wasn't there. He started to get worried and searched the house and found nothing. Mo forced himself to calm down. She always left for a while, so he went to Resa.

"Have you seen Meggie?" He asked Resa.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Resa replied. Mo grew worried again.

"She always comes home by the time the sun sets," Mo said, worriedly. Resa's eyes widened and she stood up from the chair she was in.

"We have to find her!" Resa said, worried for her daughter as well. Then, Dustfinger and Farid came in.

"What's going on?" Farid asked.

"Meggie's missing!" Mo cried. "We have to find her!" Dustfinger and Farid nodded and they headed out.

An hour later

An hour later, Mo, Resa, Farid, and Dustfinger went to the river. Resa gasped in horror when she saw her daughter's body in the river. Farid and Dustfinger pulled her body out of the river and Mo knelt next to her body.

"No. Please just be unconscious. Please don't be dead," Mo whispered, tears falling down onto his only daughter's body. Farid laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mo. She's gone," Farid said.

"No," Mo said. "No! How did she die? What happened?"

"I don't know," Dustfinger said, his hands clenched. He was shaking and refused to let tears falls. It was then he realized how much he loved the 16 year old. He didn't love Resa, he didn't love Rosanne, but he loved Meggie. He swore to find some way to bring her back.

_**Please just pretend that Dustfinger's like, 22 or something. I just need it to fit the story so he wasn't too much older than her.**_

_**Dustfinger: I am not that cheesy.**_

_**Me: In this story you are.**_

_**Dustfinger: And I do NOT cry over dead bodies.**_

_**Me: *Shoots Brianna dummy***_

_**Dustfinger: *Cries***_

_**Me: OHMIGAWD you are so gullible! *Laughs***_

_**Brianna: Uh…..**_

_**Me: Just leave. Meggie's gonna be here any minute to be escorted to heaven. *Looks at watch***_

_**Dustfinger: Let me stay!**_

_**Mo: I wanna see my daughter!**_

_**Me: TOO BAD! LEAVE! *Pushed them out***_

_**Meggie: *Walks in through another door* Hi.**_

_**Me: Hello Meggie! Are you still sad?**_

_**Meggie: Yes.**_

_**Me: *Shoots a Farid dummy***_

_**Meggie: *Bitter smile* Better.**_

_**Me: Would you like to do the honors?**_

_**Meggie: Please R&R if you want more!**_

_**Me: The chapter's will be longer.**_


	2. Dreaded Author's Note

_**So I know you guys hate Author's Notes and everything. Trust me, I do too. Unfortunately, I am forced to write this. I'm not continuing this because I have just lost interest in it. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it's just a bore. I might remake this for another book or something with magic in it, but not now. This will probably be deleted unless I'm too lazy to delete it. Sorry if anyone actually liked this, even though I doubt it.**_

_**~FantasyLover100**_


End file.
